


The Origin of Love

by Taekwondodo



Category: Order of the Stick
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondodo/pseuds/Taekwondodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender switched by accident, Nale finds true love in the form of Julio Scoundrél.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Features a short cameo of the song "The Origin of Love" by Hedwig and the Angry Inch.

She leaned on the railing at the edge of the harbour, the breeze blowing off the sea lifting her green cloak and ruffling her long, blond hair. A hand trailed lightly up her back and rested on her shoulder.

"Nale, honey?" murmured Sabine "Are you ok? Thog said he was sorry. He didn't mean to mix the loot with our clothes, and for you to pick up the belt of gender-changing was just bad luck. Anyway you look totally hot as a girl!"

Nale turned around and gave her a look. "You're not really helping. Although it does agree with my plan of evil opposites. How long until you can remove this curséd belt?"

"I'll need to go and blag the remove curse spell from someone so it'll probably be a couple of days."

"Very well, I guess I shall have to deal with it until then." She pulled her close then, realising that their bodies didn't seem to fit together anymore, put her hands on Sabine's shoulders and smiled at her. "Until your return." With Sabine's departure she returned to his gazing out to sea, the endless crashing of the waves a balm to her roiling and confused thoughts.

X X X

The Mechane, airship of the world-famous sky pirate, renown ladies' man and all-around dashing action hero Julio Scoundrél, skimmed low over the ocean. The wind sung gaily through the rigging and the whole ship seemed to revel in the majesty of flight. Captain Scoundrél, striking a suitably dashing pose, was standing at the bow scanning the horizon.

"Look men a town! How about we go ashore for a little R&amp;R?"

Flying low over the harbour and trying to find a place to set down he noticed a lone figure standing at the railing. Their eyes met for only a moment but in that moment the world seemed to slow on its axis. There may have been bluebirds, there may have been an orchestra but all either of them were certain of was that after the ship had passed on they had to find each other again. Leaving his first mate to dock the Mechane, Julio swung onto the harbour and ran back to where he had seen her. She was waiting for him and they clasped hands and stared in to each others eyes. Julio was the first to speak.

"At first when I saw you there you were so familiar, but I couldn't understand why. Now I know. I can tell by your expression that the pain down in your soul is the same as the one down in mine."

Nale glanced away. "I...I think so, but..."

Julio shushed her with a finger against her lips. "Whatever it is it doesn't matter for we only have this one night together. I must return to my ship and crew tomorrow."

She lifted tear filmed eyes to his. "Then let us make this count." And kissed him.

X X X

"Remove curse!" Sabine held up the belt of gender-changing triumphantly. "What's wrong Nale? I thought you'd be happy to be male again." a seductive note entered her voice and she rubbed against him, "Want to make sure everything still works?"

"No thanks. I...I'm going for a walk, to clear my head." For even though he knew he was gone a small kernel of hope still burned. Maybe, just maybe, he would see him again. Someday.


End file.
